The present invention relates to rigid, non-removable disk media based data storage subsystems for use with digital computing equipment. More particularly, the present invention relates to a rigid, non-removable disk media based data storage subsystem in which a single microprocessor supervises and controls track seeking and following, operations as well as data controller and host computer bus level interface functions.